


Follow My Lead

by CrashDevil (cjdevlin19)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom!Cas, Dom/sub, Multi, Reader-Insert, sub!Reader, switch!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 21:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21168464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjdevlin19/pseuds/CrashDevil
Summary: Dean is usually y/n’s go-to for sex when she needs to be dominated. But Dean’s a switch and sometimes he can’t be what she needs. Who better than an angel of the lord to give them what they need?~~~~~~“Hey! Don’t you knock?” he whined as you slipped into the room.“It’s nothing I haven’t seen before, Dean,” you said, pushing the door closed. “And it’s what I’m here for.”Dean rolled his eyes and reached down to pull his pants and boxers up his legs to sit low on his hips. “Not tonight.”You balked at the rejection. “What?”He shook his head. “Not interested.”“Not interested? Your cock is as hard as I’ve ever seen it. You’re suddenly not attracted to me?”“Of course I’m attracted to you. I’m just not in the right headspace for you tonight, sweetheart, so take your hot ass back to your room and pull out your toys.”You scoffed and looked around his room. “I just…wouldn’t my mouth be better than your hand?”“Look, you’re all subbed up ‘cause you were training with Sam. I get it, but I can’t grab your hair and make you my bitch tonight because all I want is for someone to take a riding crop to my ass. Sorry. Come back in the morning, maybe I’ll be feelin’ it then.”





	Follow My Lead

**Story Warnings: 18+! HERE BE SEX!! DON’T READ IF YOU’RE A YOUNG’UN!!! **Dom/sub dynamics, oral sex (male rec from female and male), protected sex

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It wasn’t often that you got in a mood like this. Usually, you could tamp it down and rub yourself to release and the needy mood would dissipate, but not tonight. Tonight, you were sparring with Sam and he had been hard on you. It was your fault, having almost been killed on the last hunt. He was worried about you and that was sweet but the way he had manhandled you and growled out demands had put you in a very needy mood: a horny, subby mood.

Sam, of course, was off-limits as much as he would be exactly what you needed. Charlie warned you, back before she ran off to find the book that ultimately got her killed, that women who slept with Sam Winchester didn’t seem to live very long “according to the books”. The same warning was not extended to Sam’s brother or their angelic friend.

So, of course, you spent more than a few nights in Dean’s bed and Castiel had spent more than a few in yours. It was stress-relief, pure and simple. Well, it wasn’t pure and it certainly wasn’t simple. There were always complications and Dean and Castiel’s undefined ‘thing’ was the biggest complication, by far. You kept expecting one of them to throw a fit or throw a punch whenever the other found themselves inside you, but it hadn’t happened yet.

You waited for Sam to leave the Bunker, heading for Wichita for the night, before you slipped out of your room and rushed for Dean’s. You twisted the knob and looked inside. Your eyes fell on Dean Winchester, hunter and man’s man, with his pants around his ankles and his cock in his hand. You couldn’t see the screen of his laptop but whatever he was watching featured a loud male moaning.

“Hey! Don’t you knock?” he whined as you slipped into the room.

“It’s nothing I haven’t seen before, Dean,” you said, pushing the door closed. “And it’s what I’m here for.”

Dean rolled his eyes and reached down to pull his pants and boxers up his legs to sit low on his hips. “Not tonight.”

You balked at the rejection. He’d never rejected you before. “What?”

He shook his head. “Not interested.”

“Not interested? Your cock is as hard as I’ve ever seen it. You’re suddenly not attracted to me?”

“Of _course _I’m attracted to you. I’m just not in the right headspace for you tonight, sweetheart, so take your hot ass back to your room and pull out your toys.”

You scoffed and looked around his room. “I just…wouldn’t my mouth be better than your hand?”

“Look, you’re all subbed up ‘cause you were training with Sam. I get it, but I can’t grab your hair and make you my bitch tonight because all I want is for someone to take a riding crop to my ass. Sorry. Come back in the morning, maybe I’ll be feelin’ it then.”

“Do we _have _a riding crop?” you asked, flushing with heat at the though of it.

“_I _have a riding crop.”

You whined and threw yourself down on the end of his memory foam mattress. “I hate this. What the point of this friends with benefits thing if I’m not gonna benefit?”

“Oh, take that shit elsewhere. I can’t help _you _anymore than you can help _me _tonight.”

You sighed heavily and went to push yourself off the bed, stopping when you heard Castiel’s gravel voice down the hall. “Dean!”

Dean’s eyes lit up at the sound. “Thank God. That’ll work,” he said, quietly, before walking to the end of the bed and dropping to his knees, legs spread and hands tucked behind his back. He turned his head to look at you with raised eyebrows, “If you wanna play, get down here. If not, get out.”

You scrambled to get into position next to Dean, mimicking his posture, posed how you knew Cas liked. As the angel’s shoes came to a stop, casting shadows under the door, you and Dean both bowed your heads. “Dean? Are you in there?”

“Yes, Sir,” Dean responded, promptly.

You could almost feel the shift in the environment as Castiel pushed open the door and stepped inside. “This is a surprise. Did my little hunters plan this together?”

“No, Sir,” you said, in unison.

“It just happened this way, Sir,” Dean said, quietly.

“It just _happened _that you were both together and seeking pleasure?”

“Yes, Sir,” you chorused.

“Why not find what you’re craving in each other, then?” Castiel asked, stepping up in front of you and looking down at you and Dean. “You’ve done so in the past.”

“I tried, Sir,” you responded. “He didn’t want me.”

“She can’t give me what I’m craving, Sir.”

Castiel’s left hand buried in Dean’s hair and yanked his head back until his eyes were staring into the angel’s face. “And what is _that_, boy?”

“You, Sir,” Dean’s voice cracked on the ‘you’ and you swallowed hard.

Castiel sighed, shaking his head. “No. I don’t think you’ve been craving me, but the structure I provide. You don’t want the pain and you don’t even want my cock, boy. That’s not what you’re longing for. Tonight you don’t want to think. You want to be directed, told what to do.” He let go of Dean’s hair and moved to you, cupping your chin and forcing your face up. “What are you craving, little girl?”

“Rough, hard, deep, Sir.”

The angel nodded. “You are craving a cock. I can make this work. Dean, stand. Y/n, take off Dean’s clothes.”

“Yes, Sir,” you answered, scrambling to your feet as Dean gracefully rose to his. You moved quickly, pulling Dean’s black t-shirt over his head and pushing his pants and underwear down to his feet, where he stepped out of them.

“Dean, take my clothes off of me. Y/n, take off your own.” You pulled your clothes off and turned your attention to Dean carefully unknotting Castiel’s tie and pulling his trench coat and suit jacket down his arms. His blue eyes were dark with lust but not as dark as the green ones he was looking into. “Slower, boy.”

“Yes, Sir,” Dean said, slowing his movements. You were shifting back and forth on your feet as he slowly stripped the angel, thighs squeezing together.

“Stop moving,” Castiel demanded, not even looking at you as he said it. You immediately went stock-still, arms at your sides. “Good girl.” As Dean dropped to his knees and pulled Castiel’s belt open, sliding the zipper of his slacks down, you bit your lip. You held back the moan that wanted out as the slacks and boxers dropped to his feet and his magnificent cock was revealed, standing hard and proud.

“Can I-Sir, can I suck your cock?” Dean asked and you both gasped as the angel grabbed his hair and yanked.

“You don’t ask. You get what I give you and nothing more.”

Dean winced and nodded as best he could. “Yes, Sir. I’m sorry, Sir.”

Cas let go of his hair and pushed him away slightly. “Y/n, come here. On your knees.” You bounced forward and dropped to your knees next to Dean. “Suck my cock, little girl.”

You didn’t have to be told twice. You didn’t tease, immediately setting to the task before you, taking him in as far as you could manage. You hummed happily, wetness gathering and pussy pulsing as you sucked him off.

“Fuck her with your fingers,” the angel commanded and you could feel Dean move behind you. “No more than two. I want it to hurt when you get your cock in her.”

“Yes, Sir,” Dean said on a breath, sliding one thck finger into you. You moaned around the hard flesh in your mouth and Dean started to fuck it in and out of you. Part of you wanted to reach back and wrap your hand around his cock, but you hadn’t been given permission for that.

“Stop, both of you.” You and Dean both stopped your movements, slipping back into your kneeling positions automatically. “On your back on the bed, Dean. Y/n, climb on top of him, straddle his abdomen.”

“Yes, Sir,” you chorused, standing and following his directions. Dean licked his lips as you climbed up on top of him and settled on his abs. His hands drifted up and down your thighs, hungry eyes on your breasts.

“You want to suck her nipples, don’t you, Dean?”

“Yes, Sir,” he panted out.

“Go ahead. She likes when you bite them, so don’t neglect that, boy.” Dean leaned up and took your nipple in his mouth, tongue and teeth working in unison to send shocks of pleasure through your body. He moaned into your flesh as Castiel stepped up beside the bed and wrapped his hand around Dean’s cock. “I know what you like, too, Dean. Don’t worry.”

As the angel started to run his fist up and down the hunter’s shaft, Dean curled his fingers around your thighs, digging them in to the point of bruising. “Oh, God,” you whined. “I nee-” You cut yourself off before you could say something that might anger Castiel. Dean started to buck under you as Cas picked up the speed of his pumps.

“Fuck, please,” Dean whispered, pulling back just enough for his words to make it out of his mouth. Cas pulled his hand away and Dean whined in disappointment. The sound of a foil packet being ripped open interrupted his whining and his eyes widened as Castiel rolled a condom down his length. “Oh, fuck, yes.”

“Lift up and slide down, Y/n.” You obeyed, setting your hands against Dean’s chest, pushing him to lie back as you slid back. You gasped as Cas lined Dean’s cock up with your entrance. “Stay.” You whimpered at the deprivation. What you wanted, what _Dean _wanted, was so close. All you had to do was sink down, let yourself take him inside you, but you couldn’t. You hung your head, eyes on Dean’s, both of you waiting for the word. Castiel walked around to the head of the bed, kneeling on the mattress by Dean’s shoulders. “You’re both being so obedient. My perfect little hunters. Go ahead, Dean.”

Dean practically growled as he curled his fingers around your hips and thrusted up into your waiting cunt. You cried out as he started to fuck up into you, hard strokes. “How does she feel, Dean?”

“So good, Sir. So tight and warm. I just…Fuck, Cas,” he groaned.

“Open your mouth, Dean,” the angel demanded. Dean turned his head and opened his mouth, hips still thrusting up into you as he took Castiel’s cock between his lips. His focus fractured and his pace faltered, so you took over. You bounced and Dean’s hips went still, his head bobbing up and down Castiel’s length.

Cas’ eyes closed and he started to thrust into Dean’s mouth. “Such a good boy.” He groaned as Dean shifted closer, taking more of the angel’s cock. “Ride faster. I want you to orgasm first, Y/n.”

“Yes, Sir,” you whispered, picking up your pace. “Oh, God, yes!” you whined, dropping a hand to your clit.

“Did I say you could–Dean, yes, just like that.” You pulled your hand away from your clit and bounced harder. It didn’t take much more for you to fall over, nails digging into Dean’s chest as your muscles seized around his cock, fluttering and pulsing. Dean moaned, continuing to suck at Castiel. “Don’t you dare cum, yet, Dean. I cum before you cum, understand me, boy?” Dean nodded slightly. “Keep going, little girl.”

You started to roll your hips instead of bouncing as Dean hollowed out his cheeks and started moving faster. Castiel leaned over and pressed his lips to yours, tongue pushing into your mouth as he continued fucking Dean’s. The hunter below you gagged as the angel thrust forward and came down his throat. “Your turn, Dean. Do what you need to in order to cum.”

Dean growled and leaned up, wrapping his arms around you and crushing you against his chest as he braced his feet against his mattress and started to jackhammer up into you. You shrieked into his shoulder as he chased his end. He twitched hard as he came into the condom, a deep groan shaking you as he stopped thrusting. “Holy shit,” he panted out, releasing you and letting his arms drop limply to his sides. “That was…exactly what I needed.”

You hummed in agreement, turning your head to look at the angel. “Thank you, Cas.” He nodded and smiled slightly, looking from you to Dean, eyes swirling with emotions. You sat up, shaky and physically exhausted, and stood. “Let me, uh, get out of y’all’s hair.”

Dean’s hand shot out and grabbed your wrist. “You don’t gotta go anywhere. It’s a tight fit for three, but I don’t think any of us really need to worry about personal space, do you?”

You looked to Cas who nodded. “Okay. No, I don’t really need personal space tonight.” You settled back on the bed, in the middle of the mattress, and Dean curled you against him. Castiel laid himself out on the other side of you and pulled the blanket up over the three of you. He rested his hand on Dean’s shoulder, arm across your chest. “Good night, boys.” Castiel barely shifted, but Dean pressed a kiss to your temple.

“Night, Y/n.”


End file.
